


Joss Wears Black And Vlad Shorts Out

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Vampire Joss, Human Vlad [2]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: M/M, Vampire! Joss, dressing like each other, human! Vlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Joss wears black to tease Vlad





	Joss Wears Black And Vlad Shorts Out

**Author's Note:**

> For blueunderpressure and StardustFlames who requested another one. If anyone wants to see something specific in this universe, leave request.  
> Joss's outfit is based off what I found in the graphic novel. It was faster and easier.

I was hyped that Joss was coming to the Crypt for a party October was throwing. Normally he just snorted at that and didn’t say anything more, even if October was his cousin’s girlfriend. Joss was just like that: fiercely protective when it came to bullies, oddly quite when it came to his family, and completely against any vampire stereotype that might fall in the Goth category. It was always entertaining to watch vampire movies with him just for the sarcastic commentary alone.

                “Hey adorable.” Joss’s lilting voice pulled my attention up to the stairs, where he was resting against the railing with a smirk. My jaw dropped.

                All black. Joss was dressed in all black with a collar around his neck, and was that eyeliner? My boyfriend looked like the stereotypical vampire, and he looked sexy in it. I was unsure if I loved or hated the fact that he hadn’t done this to me earlier, because my mind kept shorting out at the fact that my vampire boyfriend was in all black.

                “See something you like,” Joss teased, winking at me, and when the heck did I come up the stairs? His eyes shone with mirth as if he knew exactly what I was thinking (telepathy did come with the whole vampire package).

                I felt a flush coming up my neck in a sudden realization. “You’re doing this to tease me!”

                He laughed, a full throw your head back laugh. “You’re so adorable Vlad. I did promise you I’d wear black at some point. Now it’s your turn to get dress. I picked out your outfit.”

                Warily, I entered my room that he’d just been changing in. Laying on the bed was an outfit that definitely was not my usual style: blue jeans, white T-shirt with a quarter-sleeve blue jacket and a leather cuff big enough to hide Joss’s vampire mark. It was what Joss normally wore. I felt the flush heating up even more, and my voice squeaked as I called Joss in.

                His head came over my shoulder, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned back into his chest, eyes fluttering shut in brief contentment. I always felt so safe in his arms even when he fed on me. “What’s wrong, baby?”

                “It’s your clothes. Your favorite pair,” I whispered as he worked his hands under my shirt, teasingly stroking my skin right above my jeans.

                “Mm… Yeah, they are in your size actually. What better way to show everyone we’re boyfriends than dressing like each other? I’ve heard it’s the ultimate sign of being a couple.”

                “You want to show me off.” I wasn’t sure if I was thrilled and fluster or vaguely insulted about that. He kissed right behind my ear, and I had the fleeting thought that we might be late to that party if he kept this up.

                My shirt was half way up my chest as he let out a little chuckle. “Hmm… your friends, not mine. It’d be more like you showing me off. Why do you think I’m wearing this collar?”

                I knew exactly what he meant as he tugged the collar pointedly. It hadn’t been the first time he’d implied such things, and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. “And I’d never hear the end of it if I did that.”

                “From me or them?”

                “I’m not sure which I’m more worried about,” I told him in a dry tone. He just laughed and tugged my shirt off. “Come on. It’s time to get dressed before we’re late.”

                I pressed my back against him. “You’re going to make us late anyway.”

                He nipped my ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Summer's here for me, so I'm thinking of doing a multichapter fic for this fandom. Vote on which one you'd like to read (and don't worry, I'll probably end up doing them all at some point).  
> Don't Call Me. Maybe- spinning off the background story of Saying Goodbye. Vlad keeps calling Joss, though Joss has no idea how he even got his number. Worse? He calls when Joss is in a slayer meeting. Humor.  
> The Last War- After the end of the series Vlad has created a team of his own that are affected by his blood to help keep the peace between humans and vampires. Now Elysia is on the edge of war with the pravus's people.  
> Fend For Yourself- Joss is done with the slayers, but he can’t leave. He lives in an apartment with Vlad who's going to college. The slayers call in the morning when Joss is hung over. Less than impress, they send a vampire to kill Joss's love to teach him a lesson. They don't know Vlad's the ultimate vampire


End file.
